


Attention

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All From Reader, Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, False Accusations, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Punching, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Yelling, fight, insecure reader, pinning, pushing, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: What's a week of not seeing the person you love? Would that make you upset?





	

A picture frame hits the wall beside Dean’s head. His jaw clenches as he turns around. (Y/N) stands with her fists balled up with the same expression as himself. Dean drops the items in his hands and charges towards her, slamming her against the wall.

Let’s take a step back for a second.

 

Dean arrived at his girlfriend’s house because she asked him to. She didn’t say what she needed or wanted, just told him to come over after work.

He inserted the key he has for her place and let himself in.

(Y/N) sat on the couch, staring blankly at her TV. She had a blanket over her legs, but Dean knew she didn’t have any pants on because she always walked around in her underwear.

“Hey Babe.” Dean dipped down to give her a kiss, only to be avoided when she pulled away. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked, a little butthurt about not getting his kiss.

“Why would I kiss you and I haven’t seen you in a full-on week, Dean?” She pulled the cover off of herself to sit fully up.

“I’ve been workin’. You could’ve easily came over to my place.” Dean sat down beside her, setting his phone and keys on the coffee table.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “So, every time I called, you just had to go. When I called you, when I know you got off, you still didn’t answer.”

“I’ve been workin’ overtime to get some extra money. I can’t go to sleep? I get tired from workin’ all damn day.”

She began shaking her head. “Whatever, Dean.”

Dean stood up and grabbed his stuff. “Well I’m just wastin’ my damn time if you didn’t want anything except to argue.”

She stood also and pushed him. “So, I’m just a waste of your fuckin’ time?!”

“I didn’t say that!” Dean made his way around the couch.

“And now you’re just gonna walk out… You know what, fuck you.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do? You’re in here pushin me and shit and gettin’ mad at me for no goddamn reason. I told you why I haven’t came over and I fuckin’ told you why I didn’t answer the phone. You’re forgettin’ when I called your ass back you didn’t fuckin’ pick up!”

“What was the point of picking up if you were just gonna tell me you had to go?”

Dean huffed. “You’re right, there apparently wasn’t a point to pick up the damn phone when I called you back. Because since I called you back that meant I didn’t have time to talk.”

“Don’t make me look like the dumbass.”

“You don’t need help in that department…” Dean mumbled to himself.

“What did you fuckin’ say?” She came closer.

“I said that I’m about to go because I have work in the morning and I’m tired from workin’ today.” He turned to open the door and she says,

“Tell that little bitch you’re fuckin’ with I said, “hi”.”

“What bitch?” He asked genuinely confused.

“The one you were with all last week.” (Y/N) stands beside a small table she has against the wall that has pictures on it.

“Bye (Y/N).” He said laughing with his hand on the door handle again.

A picture frame hits the wall beside Dean’s head. His jaw clenches as he turns around. (Y/N) stands with her fists balled up with the same expression as himself. Dean drops the items in his hands and charges towards her, slamming her against the wall.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” He’s pinning her against the wall by her shoulders.

“You, you piece of shit! Let me go!” She begins punching his torso.

Dean grabs her hands, pinning them to her sides. “You need to calm the fuck down and tell me what your problem is.” He’s trying to understand why she’s so irate. Yes, she does tend to get upset now and then. Yes, she has thrown things before. But, she has never thrown anything that close to hitting him. She’ll either throw whatever she has as far as she can away from them or she’ll throw it at the floor.

“Just get the fuck out of here, Dean.” She tries to knee him.

Tired of her hitting him, he wrestles her to the couch and pins her down with his body.

“(Y/N), you need to talk to me. Who are you talkin’ about? I was at work all last week.”

She tries to squirm out from under him, but doesn’t succeed. (Y/N) just settles for looking at her TV.

“Baby-“

“Don’t call me that.” She says, glaring at the febreze commercial.

She says that every time they argue, she told him she says that because it’s hard to yell at him if he’s calling her that.

“Baby. What’s goin’ on?”

“You didn’t come by at all last week…” (Y/N) bites the inside of her lip to keep her emotions at bay.

(Y/N) is insecure. She has only the little bit of confidence Dean was able to help her get. He doesn’t mean that in a disrespectful way, he just means when they met she was so… fragile. Dean would say something and she would misinterpret it in another way that Dean didn’t mean at all and she would get mad. When he would calmly explain what he meant, she’d calm down and apologize. And the apology would go on for a few days. She would keep doing things for him until he sat her down and told her that the first apology she makes he accepts because he knew she meant it. (Y/N) told him once, this was when she was tipsy, that she didn’t want him to leave her. She was referring to the times she’d get mad at him and to be honest the thought has crossed Dean’s mind a few times. But he can’t actually bring himself to do it because he truly cares and loves her with his whole heart.

“You know I wouldn’t cheat on you, though; so, where did that even come from?”

(Y/N) shrugs her shoulders as best she can. “I just missed you...” She whispers still not looking at him.

“Look at me.” He says softly.

When she doesn’t, Dean releases her wrists, grabbing her chin to make her look at him. She has tears in her eyes looking between his green ones.

“I would rather end what we have than cheat. I wouldn’t put you through that. I love you and you know I love you because I never let you forget it. Baby don’t cry because I’m here now. I’m not breakin’ up with you anytime soon.” Dean looks in the direction the picture frame was tossed. “I’ll buy you a new frame.”

“You don’t have to buy it, I broke it, I should do it.” (Y/N) tangled her fingers in his flannel.

“Okay. Can I get my kiss?”

Dean puts his hand behind her neck when she gives a tiny nod. He pulls back only a hair away.

“I’m sorry.” She says in the thin space between them.

“It’s okay, Baby.”

Dean got off of her and turned off the TV. He went over and picked up his car keys and his phone, just to toss them on the coffee table once again. Holding out his hand, he waits for her to take it before walking her to the bedroom.

While she gets undercovers, Dean strips down to his underwear and climbs in after her. Pulling her against his side, he kisses the top of her head, rubbing his hand up and down her side.

“I thought you had to be at work.” (Y/N) states quietly.

“I do, but it doesn’t mean I can’t stay the night with my favorite girl.”

It’s quiet after that as (Y/N) swipes her thumb over his stomach.

Dean wants her to see some sort of therapist. He doesn’t know how to tell her that and he doesn’t want her to misinterpret it. Apart of him feels like she may have something she hasn’t told him that has a hand in why she’s the way she is. And it’s obvious she doesn’t like the way she is because she silently beats herself up every time they get into a fight. Dean just wants the best for her and if opening up to someone that’s not him it is, then so be it.

He doesn’t want to tell her the real reason he’s working so hard is to get her a real nice engagement ring. And he doesn’t plan on telling her until he’s able to get on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
